Ojos Color Esmeralda
by Moryn
Summary: Ahora las cosas comienzan a ponerse mejor......... para Harry, Hermione, Ron, los Gemelos y Ginny.... Un nuevo colegio, nuevos amores, nuevas aventuras..............
1. Prologo

Ojos Color Esmeralda  
  
Autora: Moryn  
  
Aclaraciones  
  
Este fansfics comienza en la entrada a clases del quinto año en Hogwarts, nuestros héroes (Ron, Hermanie, Harry), regresan a clases.  
  
Recapitulemos: 1-Voldermort ha vuelto, 2-Credric murió (en el torneo de Magos), 3-Los chicos tienen 15 años, han cambios en su fisonomía, (voz, cuerpo) tanto en chicos como en las chicas. 4- No estoy segura si esta ha hacer una historia Hermione-Ron y Ginny -Harry o Hermione -Harry o no se, espero que tengan la paciencia para averiguarlo.  
  
Advertencias: 1- No conozco a los las costumbres de ciertos países que voy a mencionar pero como en la escritura o mejor dicho en mi imaginación todo se vale, sorry, si ofendo a alguien o.k. están advertidos. 2- Me gusta mucho la pareja de Sirius-Remus así que voy a tenerlos juntitos, aunque va a ser muy leve, espero no les moleste, si les molesta lo siento.  
  
Se me olvidaba los personajes no son míos son de J.K. Rolwing y la Wagner, (que envidia verdad?) Esto lo hago, para ver si dejo escapar mi imaginación.  
  
Prologo  
  
Harry se encontraba realmente ansioso por regresar al colegio, para los demás chicos volver a clases era un martirio, pero para este chico de ojos verdes, pelo negro azabache enmarañado, era como "retornar al hogar".  
  
Se había levantado muy temprano, desde el día anterior había acomodado todas sus cosas en su baúl, y después de bañarse y vestirse se encontraba repasando las cartas de sus amigos en su cama, Hermione había escrito muy seguido y le contada como habían estado sus vacaciones, para fortuna de Ron "pensó Harry" ella no había ido a visitar a Víctor a Bulgaria, pero este detalle extrañamente también le alegraba un poco a Harry, pues desde su ultima experiencia con Voldermot especialmente desde poder haber visto a sus padres, había pensado mucho en su amiga, no como amiga sino como algo que no podía describir , aunque era bastante obvio que a Ron le gustaba Hermanie, aunque este nunca se lo había contado abiertamente, pero Harry estaba seguro que a Ron habría que torturarlo primero para que reconociera que sentía al por Hermanie .  
  
Después repaso las de Ron en las cuales le contaba como había entrenado Quidditch, con sus hermanos Fred y George y estos acababan de poner su tienda de bromas y Ron no tenia idea de donde habían sacado el dinero "Harry rió para sus adentros", como anhelaba el poder ingresar al equipo de su casa en el próximo año.  
  
Harry medito un poco en el hecho de Oliver Wood ya no se encontraba en Hogwart y que su puesto como capitán del equipo había quedado vacante, no sabia exactamente como elegirían un capitán nuevo y la idea de serlo no le iba del todo mal, quería impresionar a cierta damita de Ravecla la cual le gustaba mucho, se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en una amiguita suya que quedaría mas impresionada, sacudió la cabeza y quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza .  
  
Continuo con las cartas de su padrino, esta eran muy muy escasas pero era un preciado tesoro para Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se aclarara la situación de su tío Sirius Black para poder vivir con él, en lugar de sus odiosos tíos y primo, aunque el verano no había estado mal, pues estos prácticamente lo ignoraban, él deseaba poder hablar libremente de magia y compartir con un hechicero, y lo mas importante poder conversar acerca de sus padres y aunque estos ya no estuvieran poder conocerlos a través del tiempo por medio de su Padrino.  
  
Perdido en sus pensamientos Harry no se había dado cuenta que su Tía Petunia lo estaba llamando pasar desayunar ¡Harry, mocoso, no piensas bajar! ¡Ya voy¡ Harry rápidamente guardo todo en su baúl, lo cerro y bajo a desayunar.  
  
El desayuno estuvo prácticamente igual al de todos los días, Tío Vermon hundido en su periódico y Durley tragando prácticamente su comida, cuando su tía le acerco su plato no se deza mínimo pues se imaginaba el festín que se daría en el tren y en el Colegio en la noche.  
  
La Familia Weasley había quedado en pasar por el a eso de las 10 Harry miraba el reloj esperando ansiosamente que llegara la hora. No había podio ver a Ron en todo el verano pues Dumblure le había prohíbo ir a la madriguera, aseguraba que estaría mejor rodeado de muggles, y como su padrino estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su director no tuvo mas remedio que resignarse.  
  
Las horas siguientes pasaron muy lentas para Harry, solo se movía de un lado a otro en su habitación y observaba por la ventana, perdiendo un poco la paciencia, se tiro en su cama y comenzó a observar el techo, pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido el año pasado todavía le daba remordimiento la muerte de Cedric cerro sus ojos, tratando de olvidar pero esto le era imposible.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos noto el sonido de un claxon, afuera de la casa, rápidamente se asomo por la ventana y comprobó que eran Ron y su familia. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tomo su baúl y sus cosas y bajo lo mas rápido que pudo, diciendo a sus tíos un simple adiós, el cual no le contestaron pero no importaba abrió la puerta y allí estaba Ron igual que sonríe que Harry.  
  
-Hola, Dijo Ron, pero Harry no contesto nada solo sonreía y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo muy fuerte a su amigo, en verdad lo había extrañado.  
  
Los gemelos no podían dejar de pasar esta oportunidad para reírse abiertamente de este gesto -Oigan busquen un cuarto- En ese momento Harry soltó a Ron y por fin hablo -Hola- Después saludo a los gemelos y Ginny y la Sra. Weasley  
  
Rápidamente los gemelos ayudaron a cargar las cosas de Harry en un taxi y marcharon hacia la estación o por lo menos eso pensaba Harry. 


	2. SorpresasSorpresas

Ojos Color Esmeralda  
  
Autora: Moryn  
  
Aclaraciones  
  
Este fansfics comienza en la entrada a clases del quinto año en Hogwarts, nuestros héroes (Ron, Hermanie, Harry), regresan a clases.  
  
Recapitulemos: 1-Voldermort ha vuelto, 2-Credric murió (en el torneo de Magos), 3-Los chicos tienen 15 años, han cambios en su fisonomía, (voz, cuerpo) tanto en chicos como en las chicas. 4- No estoy segura si esta ha hacer una historia Hermione-Ron y Ginny -Harry o Hermione -Harry o no se, espero que tengan la paciencia para averiguarlo.  
  
Advertencias: 1- No conozco a los las costumbres de ciertos países que voy a mencionar pero como en la escritura o mejor dicho en mi imaginación todo se vale, sorry, si ofendo a alguien o.k. están advertidos. 2- Me gusta mucho la pareja de Sirius-Remus así que voy a tenerlos juntitos, aunque va a ser muy leve, espero no les moleste, si les molesta lo siento.  
  
Se me olvidaba los personajes no son míos son de J.K. Rolwing y la Wagner, (que envidia verdad?) bueno ya saben.  
Capitulo No 1  
Sorpresas, Sorpresas ............ y mas Sorpresas  
  
Tan amena estaba la conversación con los muchachos, incluyendo a Ginny, que ninguno había notado que no se estaban dirigiendo a la estación.  
  
El primero en notarlo fue Ron................ -Papa a donde nos llevas por aquí no es la estación?-  
  
-Ron.........querido debemos ir a reunirnos primero con el Profesor Dumbledore en un sitio seguro para poder explicarles el porque no van a Hogwarts. Aclaró la Sra. Wesley  
  
-¡QUE!!!!!!!!! - gritaron al uniso todos ¡NO VAMOS A LA ESTACION!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
-Tranquilos - Hablo es el Señor Weasley -El director Dumbledore les explicaran en cuento llegamos-.  
  
-Hemos batido el record - Nos han expulsado del colegio sin ni siquiera haber llegado, bravo- dijo Fred y los gemelos soltaron las risas.  
  
-Fred, George no los han expusaldo -exclamo la Sra. Weasley.  
  
Los gemelos no dijeron nada mas, poniendo cara de yo no fui.  
  
A partir de ese momento el viaje se torno muy silencioso Harry pensaba que adonde lo estarían llevando?, y el porque, además de que pensaría Hermione si no los viera en la estación.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a una mansión bastante grande en el centro de Londres donde casualmente ningún muggle, dirigía su mirada.  
  
Entraron en la cochera, y el papa de Ron les señalo que se quedaran, y hicieran silencio, con la varita en mano Arthur se adentro en la casa, los chicos inmediatamente acataron la orden y se pusieron muy cerca unos de otros. Cuando el Señor Weasley hubo revisado previamente la casa los muchachos pudieron entrar en una sala bastante amplia decorada góticamente con muchos cuadros y jarrones, encontraron al director y a la profesora McGonagall ,  
  
-Siéntense, me alegra de verlos - señalo el director unos amplios sillones que se encontraban en frente de el, como pudieron los muchachos se sentaron, no sin antes de pelearse con Fred y George que querían por supuesto los mejores puestos, para escuchar.  
  
-Ya por favor - exclamo la Sra. Weasley , poniendo cara de trágame tierra (la misma cara de mi madre ustedes entienden).  
  
-Creo que es el momento de explicar ciertas cosas- dijo el director  
  
¡Aja!!!!!............ dijeron todos  
  
-Tranquilos, déjenlo terminar - exclamo entrando en la habitación el padrino de Harry y Remus Lupin.  
  
-Sirius- grito Harry, se levanto abrazándolo muy fuerte  
  
-Profesor- dijo Ron y Ginny saludando a Lupin  
  
-Bueno la cosa cada vez su pone mejor - exclamo George.  
  
-Si en cualquier momento aparece Malfoy y se arma la gorda  
  
- Silencio- exclamo la mama de Ron  
  
-Bueno como veo que ya se saludaron podemos continuar- dijo la profesora McGonagall .  
  
Dumbledore paso su mirada por todos los presentes  
  
Muchachos como todos están al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos, varios miraron de reojo a Harry, pero este ni se inmuto, podiento cara que con él no era la cosa.  
  
Hemos tomado varias decisiones, por favor..........déjenme terminar antes de hacer algún comentario  
  
Todos ustedes serán trasladados a otro colegio de magia, todos lo miraron con ojos desorbitados y casi comienzan a hablar pero fueron callados rápidamente por el director.  
  
Déjenme terminar todos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, entiendan que nuestra principal preocupación es su seguridad y después de mucho meditar, y conversar entre nosotros, es mejor sacarlos por decirlo de alguna manera del juego.  
  
-Pero profesor un traslado- exclamo Ginny  
  
Les voy a explicar, en este momento Voldermort intentara por todos los medios hacerle daño a Harry o alguna de las personas que mas le importan, Dumbledore dirigió una mirada a todos los presentes-  
  
-Pero profesor el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, no se atreverá a hacerle algo a Harry, mientras usted este ahí.- -Gracias por su voto de confianza- Señitora Weasley , -pero en el pasado eso no ha detenido a ningún seguidor de Voldermort para intentarlo,- Ginny bajo la mirada recordando su primer año en el colegio.  
  
Volvermort utilizara cualquier medio para llegar a Harry............... En este momento debemos pensar en como derrotarlo debemos crear alianzas, debemos encontrar la manera de expiarlo........  
  
-Y preocupándonos por todos ustedes no podremos hacer un buen trabajo-. Agrego McGonagall . Todos recordaban muy bien a Cedric..........todos conocían perfectamente de lo que era capaz Voldermort.  
  
Muchachos al colegio al que serán trasladados es uno de los mejores de Europa, además no crean ni por un instante que van a ir solos.  
  
-A NO -dijeron los gemelos  
  
-No el Sr. Lupin asistirá como profesor- Aclaro Dumbledore  
  
-Pero, pero, pero ...........su............. - Tranquilo Harry ya he aprendido a prepárala, Snape me ha enseñando, agrego Remus.  
  
Ya hemos coordinado todos los asuntos con respecto a los días de luna llena. Aclaro Sirius -Además yo también iré- claro en forma de canina pero no los perderé de vista-  
  
-La Directora del Colegio esta completamente enterada, además nos dará su total cooperación en esto- Aclaro McGonagall  
  
-Comprenden muchachos no estarán solos además no vamos a permitir que por culpa del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no terminen su educación -agrego la Sra. Weasley  
  
-Profesor Hermione?- pregunto Ron  
  
-No crean que se iba a ir sin mi o si -dijo una chica de cabello castaño entrando  
  
-¡Her!!!!!!- Exclamaron al unísono Harry-Ron y Ginny  
  
-El profesor ya ha hablado con mis padres, y estoy lista,- traía un gran libro debajo del brazo que decía La historia del Colegio Astrongs (raro verdad?)  
  
La profesora McGonagall, transformara sus uniformes, y todo otro objeto que contenga el emblema de Hogwarts, en el emblema del Colegio de Astrongs.  
  
Otra cosa por ninguna circuntacia muchachos deben de decir que donde vienen............ para todos los alumnos del colegio Astrongs ustedes vienen de un El Instituto Salem en Estados unidos, debemos mantenerlos lo mas incógnitos posibles.  
  
En ese momento Harry tomo asiento y bajo la cabeza, sin quererlo una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla, todo esto lo estaban haciendo por él, el cambio, las preocupaciones, la distancia, se sentía impotente, se sentía frustrado.................  
  
En ese momento Ron lo noto y se acerco a Harry -Harry no te pongas así, recuerda que eres como mi hermano, estaremos mejor ahí, lo mejor de todo es que estaremos juntos, y seguros podremos disfrutar este año tranquilamente para variar, no?-  
  
-Harry estaremos juntos nos cuidaremos unos a otros y sabrás que todos estamos a salvo- agrego Hermione.  
  
-No nos importa trasladarnos de colegio tendremos mas fama internacional- agregaron Fred y George  
  
-Conoceremos gente nueva, y otro país- será muy emocionante dijo Ginny  
  
Harry al oír todas estas razones y al ver la cara de su padrino sonreír, cambio el semblante -Vale creo que va a ser mucho mejor este año-  
  
-Así se habla -Dijo Molly Weasley.  
  
-Profesor- dijo Hermine -tengo una duda, Volvermort, no tardara en encontrarnos estoy segura, no seria demasiado difícil de localizar a 4 chicos pelirrojos, y a uno con una cicatriz-  
  
Eso es otra cosa que debemos corregir sus nombres de pila se mantendrán iguales, hemos considerado que hacerlos llamarse de otra forma seria demasiado complicado y en cualquier momento sin quererlo mencionaría su nombre, pero con sus apellidos es diferente.  
  
La familia Weasley tomara el apellido de Wesnnoy, la Srita Granger de Grofor, (no me pregunten mi mente vuela) por ultimo Harry te daremos el apellido de soltera de tu madre Evans, no te importa verdad? Harry sonrió complacido-no profesor no me importa-  
  
Bueno todavía falta su apariencia física esta será modificada solo un poco............ ¡COMO! Exclamaron los gemelos  
  
No armen tanto alboroto no será tan malo. Apunto Sirius  
  
Observen el Dumbledore se acerco a Fred señalo su cabello y dijo "Cámbiante colors" (suena a marca de champú pero no se me ocurrió nada mas) Su cabello paso de ser rojo como la sangre a un rubio cenizo oscuro muy lindo que combinaba a la perfección con su rostro pecoso lo mismo les paso a los demás hermanos Weasley , quedando extraordinariamente bien el cambio de color a Ginny que la hacia parecer mas linda.  
  
Hermanie se le aplico un hechizo "alísantis permanente" en el cabello y le cambiaron el color de los ojos a un miel , otro cambio muy favorable.  
  
A Harry el profesor le aplico una poción en su cicratiz y esta se desapareció, pero le aclaro que el hecho de que no la viera no significaba que no estuviera ahí, por lo tanto seguiría teniendo las pesadillas y dolor, además debía recordar cada 24 horas aplicarse la poción.  
  
Al intentar modificar el cabello de Harry, este solo se movía de un lado para otro, si lograr un cambio...........  
  
Los demás no podían dejar de reírse  
  
-No se puede Albus lo intentamos mil veces con el cabello de James y nunca se pudo Harry heredero eso de Prongs.- Aclararon Sirius y Remus  
  
-Bueno, bueno, pero debemos cambiarle algo no? dijo la Sra. Weasley  
  
¡-Ya se- exclamo Hermione -los anteojos-!!!  
  
Si,........si,.......... Dumbledore se acerco a Harry le quito los lentes y apunto con su varita a sus ojos y exclamo "almas.........reparu........." (no me pregunte..........)  
  
En ese instante Harry logro enfocar adecuadamente sus ojos......... y mirar a su alrededor (se imaginan que lindo debe de verse)  
  
-Bueno podríamos cambiarle el color a los ojos- exclamo Arthur Weasley  
  
-No creo que sea necesario siempre he llamado la atención por mi cicratiz y mis lentes por el resto soy solo un muchacho normal- intentaba explicar Harry para no verse forzado a ningún cambio  
  
-Creo que tiene razón, además los mas llamativos son estos (señalando a la familia Weasley ), y ya están cambiados -dijo Black  
  
Profesora McGonagall ya ha terminado con el equipaje de los muchachos? -Si Albus ya he concluido-  
  
Bueno por ultimo, viajaran en transporte muglees no debemos de llamar la atención mas de los debido. -¡Que pero si nosotros nunca!!!!! - Tranquilos tranquilos no es tan malo explicaba Hermione yo he viajado con frecuencia por avión.  
  
-¡Avión es esa cosa que vuela, y no es una escoba!!!!!!-exclamaron los gemelos  
  
No creo que le tengan miedo, o si-dijo Ginny riéndose de sus hermanos claro ella había tomado Estudios Muggles.  
  
-No, no nosotros para nada- Poniendo cara de borrego ahorcado  
  
Bueno aclarado esto Partirán inmediatamente, deben de estar en el colegio esta noche. 


	3. Rumbo A

Ojos Color Esmeralda  
  
Autora: Moryn  
  
Se me olvidaba los personajes no son míos son de J.K. Rolwing y la Wagner, (que envidia verdad?) Bueno ya saben.  
  
Capitulo No 2  
  
"Rumbo a Astrongs"  
  
Para Harry, Ron y Ginny seria su primer viaje en avión, Hermione se podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero los hermanos Weasley todavía no entendían él porque debían de trasladar a la manera muggle.  
  
El comentario de Harry con respecto a los accidentes de avión no mejoro mucho los ánimos, aunque Hermione había insistido en que volar era la forma más segura de transportarse todavía no podía converserlos.  
  
Todos estaban bastante apurados.............. pero cuando todo parecía estar listo se escucho una gran discusión entre Remus y Sirius en la sala, sin poder contenerse los seis adolescentes se hicieron presentes, nada mas para morirse de risa de ver a Remus intentando convencer a Sirius de meterse en una jaula para perros.  
  
-Padfoot por favor entiende en una avión no viajan los perros junto con los humanos........-  
  
-Esto es bárbaro como se te ocurre que me voy a temer ahí? Además esta muy pequeña....... Y eso de viajar en una bodega no me parece nada agradable y si me da frió o hambre-  
  
-Por favor Hermione hazlo entender que es la única forma que nos permitan llevarlo. -  
  
Los chicos parecían haberse calmado un poco del ataque de risa y Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos dijo -Sirius es la única manera, de verdad el profesor no lo esta engañando tienes que viajar ahí-.  
  
Sin mas remedio cuando oyeron los carros del ministerio asignados para llevarlos Sirius entro en la jaula no sin antes gruñir.  
  
Los muchachos llevaba sus cosas y para su sorpresa vieron dos taxis estacionados al frente de la casa claro esta, que cuando se aproximaron vieron que sus conductores eran compañeros del trabajo del señor Wesley.  
  
Acomodaron todo el equipaje lo mejor posible y Remus los dividió así: Harry y Hermione como ustedes tienen mas experiencia en el mundo muggle se encargaran de que Ron y Ginny, no llamen la atención!!!!!!! yo me encargare de los gemelos, aquí tienen sus pasaportes y tiquetes-  
  
Claro ver en un aeropuerto dos lechuzas un gato y un perro enorme, no era llamar la atención para nada verdad?  
  
Se subieron a los taxis y partieron rumbo al aeropuerto........... Hermione puedes explicarme otra vez como es eso que las turbinas de los aviones.........  
  
La chica puso los ojos en blanco y no le contesto a lo que Harry agrego -Ron Tranquilo mira a Ginny ella no esta tan nerviosa- Ah no para nada mírala parece un papel-.  
  
Ginny aunque había tomado clases de estudios muggles se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y esto no mejoro al acercarse al aeropuerto con todo el ruido y a la agitación de la gente.  
  
Al verla en ese estado Harry le tendió la mano, y le sonrió -solo respira si-, Ginny sonrió y respiro un poco mas calmada.  
  
Llegaron a la fila y dejaron su equipaje, para lo cual en este punto Ron había hecho ya dos docenas de preguntas salidas de lugar como -¿Seguro que me la va a devolver?-, -mira que divertido camina -(refiriéndose a la banda transportadora del equipaje), Hermione tomo el brazo de Ron lo mas disimulada que pudo y le dijo en voz baja -ahora te explico-.  
  
Entraron al aeropuerto y compraron algunos dulces, Remus tenia bastante dinero muggle, como para calmar a los chicos. -Y estos que son? -M&M pruébalos a son como las grangeas pero solo de chocolate.  
  
Los gemelos no podían prácticamente ni respirar pues conociéndolos Remus no les había quitado la vista de encima.  
  
Al rato llamaron por el altavoz y partieron rumbo al avión.............  
  
-Chicos por favor no hablen y hagan todo lo que yo hago-. Sé apresuron Hermione.  
  
Al acercarse a la rampa, vieron como unas asistentes de vuelo tomaba el tiquete de Hermione y le explicaba como llegar a su asiento, esta le correspondía con una sonrisa y pasaba adentro.  
  
Ron hizo lo mismo y le dirigió una sonrisa mas bien un poco tonta pues la señorita era bastante guapa.  
  
-Cierra la boca, sé té esta cayendo la baba- le dijo Ginny y lo empujo adentro  
  
En este paso del viaje no hubo inconvenientes. Salvo por las insistentes preguntas de Ron.  
  
En ese momento se sentaron Hermione y Ron, Ginny y Harry y Remus al lado con los gemelos, para irlos vigilando. (Mi imaginación ya saben verdad?)  
  
Cómo estará Sirius...........digo Snuffles? Comento Harry -estará bien- replico Hermione -vas a ver-.  
  
El problema se dio cinco minutos después cuando el avión comenzó a moverse y sonó una vocecita que decía que debían abrocharse los cinturones, Ginny apretó el brazo de Harry realmente fuerte y se le pusieron los labios transparentes, Harry la tomo de la mano mirándola a los ojos y le dijo -tranquila, recuerda respira-, y saco un dulce lo desenvolvió y se lo dio en su boca a Ginny, esta cambio de un blanco sótano a un rojo que hacia juego con su anterior cabello, Harry en ningún momento quito su mirada. Dándole el valor sufiente para soportar el despegue del avión  
  
Ron por su parte estaba mucho más calmado y distraído mirando por la ventana y Hermione muy contenta leyendo una revista.  
  
Los gemelos por su parte no tuvieron inconvenientes excepto la dura mirada de Remus.  
  
A los minutos el avión ya estaba rumbo a Irlanda y los chicos estaba mas relajados.  
  
El viaje no tuvo contratiempos excepto a la hora de la comida que Ron pidió jugo de calabaza y la muchacha lo miro con ojos de bicho raro.  
  
A ver explicamenos otra vez el cuento del Colegio............. decían los gemelos a Hermione y a Remus  
  
Hablando en voz baja para no llamar mucho la atención..........pues miren el Colegio Astrongs es un colegio no tan antiguo como Hogwarts, pero no tan nuevo como el Instituto Salem, las materias impartidas son muy parecidas a las de Hogwarts, fue fundado hace 800 años por miembros de varios países en los cuales no habían colegio de especializados en la materia....... por eso el colegio se mueve............  
  
COMO............ Fred no hables tan alto........... dejen terminar a Hermione.............(ya saben como es ella)  
  
El colegio por lo que pude leer es igual de grande que Hogwarts, es un castillo............ pero para poder llegar a todos sus alumnos, el colegio se traslada........ cada 24 horas el colegio cambia de posición, por eso puede tener estudiantes de casi cualquier parte del mundo. Nos estamos trasladando a Irlanda porque hoy en la noche recibirá los estudiantes de esta área del mundo......... Ah................ Y como hace eso trasladarse.............. es muy grande  
  
Parecía que no creyeras en la magia.................. George..............  
  
Bueno según el libro se necesita mucha magia para poder realizar esto así que cada vez que se traslada el núcleo del colegio, toma la energía de todos los magos a dentro del castillo........... Cómo nos dejan sin magia? Si pero solo durante 5 minutos................. realmente no utilizamos la magia 24 horas al día.........así que ni siquiera nos daremos cuenta..........el traslado se realiza a la media noche, todos los días así que la mayoría de los alumnos están dormidos................... Cuándo te aprendiste todo esto Hermione? Bueno el director hablo con mis padres y averigüe todo los posible del colegio............... Ah....................... Oye y el Quidditch.............. Eso también se practica en Astrongos? Tiene un estadio............... No me digas también viaja con el colegio.............si..................... También se dividen en casas.............en 5, los fundadores tomaron lo mejor de los colegios existentes en esa fecha............... no sé como será la selección, pero espero que quedemos en la misma casa...........  
  
Pues si..........  
  
En ese momento se escucho la misma vocecita diciendo que ya se aproximaban al aeropuerto.......... Los muchachos tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a aterrizar.......................  
  
Al desembarcar.......... los chicos estaban un poco extraviados (Hermione al rescate.........)  
  
Pero después de pasar por los baúles........ las lechuzas, el gato...............  
  
Ya estaban por salir cuando..........grito Harry grito -falta Sirius-  
  
-Upsss............si cierto................ustedes quédense aquí..........yo iré por el, Hermione quedas a cargo.......-  
  
A los minutos apareció Remus, empujando la jaula de Padfoot............ claro con un perro muy enojado adentro  
  
Tomaron dos taxis............. y Remus le dio una dirección un poco larga y extraña los señores.............  
  
A la hora y media se encontraban en un páramo totalmente alejado, los taxistas los dejaron y de parte de Remus recibieron una buena propina...............  
  
Cuando estuvieron seguros de que se habían alejado.................  
  
Ahora que!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tranquilos muchachos................ pronto serán las 6 de la tarde..................  
  
Que pasara a la seis de la tarde?................dijo Ron  
  
Estoy cansado..............dijo Fred  
  
Ya quiero llegar.................dijo Ginny  
  
Ya puedes salir Sirius...................dijo Remus  
  
En ese momento Padfoot se incorporo y miro a Remus con cara de muere..........  
  
Tu me abandonaste...........como es posible............................. no lo puedo creer..........  
  
Tranquilo.......mira es que los chicos, las jaulas.............mira Sirius..........te lo recompensaré de verdad!!!!  
  
Bueno faltan 3 minutos deberías transformarte otra vez en Snuffles.....................  
  
Mirando a los chicos .............................. Sirius asintió -esta bien, pero esto no ha acabado ahí-  
  
No, No...........no puede ser.................. Los gemelos buscaban algo en su equipaje....................quien nos ha robado....................... No puede ser..............  
  
Todos reían al imaginarse que Macgonall había tomado previsiones con respecto con los gemelos  
  
Basta Basta ya son las 6, en ese momento sintieron una brisa y un leve temblor de tierra, sin querer todos miraron a su alrededor pero nada había cambiado.  
  
Ron caminaba un poco apartado de todos cuando inesperadamente choco con una pared....  
  
¡Eh!!!!!!!!!!!! Estas bien se acerco Hermione... Si pero ahí hay algo  
  
Es el Astrongs, solamente tenemos que decir las palabras y nos dejaran entrar, esperen aquí las tengo en la carta....... y bien...... si aquí...... Todo lo presente, ahora es develado, quita el velo, (malo verdad pero no se me ocurrió nada mas)...  
  
Remus se acerco al muro y lo atravesó...............los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos, y casi en el momento de gritar a pareció la cabeza de Remus otra vez de la nada y les dijo -Que no piensan seguirme-  
  
Todos mas animados tomaron sus cosas y atravesaron la barrera lo que vieron ahí los dejo impresionados......  
  
Un jardín muy amplio lleno de pasto y árboles con un pequeño sendero de piedra que llegaba a un castillo enorme, bueno casi tan grande como Hogwart, pero diferente especialmente las torres, el estadio se veía mas allá y de seguro lo que se veía a mano izquierda a lo lejos eran los invernaderos.......  
  
Caminaron en silencio, hasta encontrarse en la entrada del colegio, allí los recibió un elfo domestico, vestido muy elegantemente, con una gran reverencia les dio la bienvenida........... Señores, señorita bienvenidos al Colegio Astrongs de Magia y Hechicería, serian tan amables de darme sus nombres.......... Este elfo era muy diferente a los que conocían en Hogwarts...... su pequeña reverencia les pareció curiosa  
  
Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, y mis acompañantes son los estudiantes......... Si si estoy enterado de su llegada por favor acompáñenme... dejen sus cosas en el pasillo serán trasladas a sus habitaciones.......Gendoly- apareció otra elfo vestida igual de elegante -Favor lleva a los señoriítos hasta el comedor y por favor Sr. Lupin acompáñeme la directora esta esperando con ansia su llegada-.  
  
Bueno chicos pórtense bien los veré en el comedor  
  
Remus se perdió por un pasillo  
  
Y Gendoly los dirigió a paso veloz hacia el comedor.... Disculpa eres una elfo domestica no? Pregunto Fred. Gendoly lo miro con cierto recelo....... y dijo señoriíto.... entiendo su curiosidad, se que en el mundo exterior nuestra especie es.................hasta cierto punto esclavizada, pero esto aquí en Astrongs desaperricio hace mucho tiempo............  
  
Bien dijo Hermione y como lo lograron.?.  
  
Lograr nada señorita los fundadores simplemente se negaron a hacernos trabajar sin paga y desde ese entonces recibimos salario y otras ventajas laborales........... cada elfo nacido en el castillo ha nacido en este ambiente, con estas costumbres por tanto salir al mundo exterior es un tanto difícil para nosotros........... Dentro del castillo algunos de nuestro jóvenes reciben clases con los demás alumnos...........  
  
Bien eso se llama justicia (esto lo acabo de incluir porque estoy segura que Hermione comenzaría otra vez con lo del P.E.D.O. y realmente me aburre un poco así que le doy a la chica por donde es no?)  
  
En ese momento llegaron al comedor........................ 


	4. Bienvenidos

Ojos Color Esmeralda  
  
Autora: Moryn  
  
Advertencias: 1- No conozco a los las costumbres de ciertos países que voy a mencionar pero como en la escritura o mejor dicho en mi imaginación todo se vale, sorry, si ofendo a alguien o.k. están advertidos. 2- Me gusta mucho la pareja de Sirius-Remus así que voy a tenerlos juntitos, aunque va a ser muy leve, espero no les moleste, si les molesta lo siento.  
  
Se me olvidaba los personajes no son míos son de J.K. Rolwing y la Wagner, También me he dado cuenta que escribir es un trabajo difícil especialmente por la imaginación.  
  
Les prometo que contesto los reviews en el próximo capitulo.  
  
Capitulo No 3  
  
Bienvenidos  
  
Al acercarse al comedor, los condujeron a una sala contigua muy acogedora, llena de sillones, con una amplia ventana que tenia vista a los jardines.  
  
Pues no esta nada mal...................tenemos que encontrar donde están las cocinas?...............Además tendrán conserje, y dudo mucho que hayan pasadizos secretos, pero debemos averiguar como traspasar la barrera para visitar todos los lugares en que este el castillo. (Adivinen quienes son??????)  
  
Fred, George, no comiencen por favor recuerden lo que les dijo mami......................... Aclaro Ginny........  
  
-Hermanita, hermanita- dijeron los gemelos abrazándola, -no puedes pedirnos que vayamos contra nuestra naturaleza, esto es un reto incalculable, nuestra fama puede abarcar todos los rincones del mundo y no debemos desaprovecharlo-  
  
-Ustedes no tienen remedio-  
  
Ron miraba por la ventana, las ultimas luces del día se reflejaban en su rostro, Hermione sentada cerca de el, lo miro y en ese momento noto, la dulzura de su rostro "vaya como había cambiado en estas vacaciones" pensó, su rostro ya no era de un niño, era el de un hombre........... el color rubio le sentaba perfectamente, dándole un aire de misterio, su cuerpo estaba mucho más definido, mas........ ella lo miraba embobada completamente, (se nota que me gusta Ron, no?)  
  
Ginny se le acerco sonriendo y se sentó a su lado, en voz baja le pregunto -Te gusta verdad?-, Hermione la miro completamente roja............ y asintió...............-desde cuando?- Creo que desde siempre, pero estoy segura que el no siente lo mismo.........Ginny sonrió....-por supuesto que si tontita deberías verlo como se pone cuando sabe que te va a ver- .........-Entonces porque nunca me a dicho nada.....-creo que piensa que lo vas a rechazar,- -no estoy segura, Ginny, creo que estas equivocada-..  
  
Al otro lado de la sala estaban los gemelos intentando golpearse con las manos y Harry intentando leer unas revistas que había encontrado en una mesa.......... aburrido se acerco a Ron........le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo....-Extrañas Hogwart, verdad?- Harry acabamos de llegar, además este colegio es igual de impresionante que Hogwats, no?.-  
  
En ese momento entro en la sala una mujer entrada en años, muy hermosa , reflejaba en el rostro una expresión de dureza mezclada con melancolía, muy llamativa, vestía una tunia azul intenso, su cabello negro suelto en la espalda le llegaba hasta la cintura.  
  
-Damas, caballeros, encanta de conocerlos, mi nombre es Patricia Cantaro, soy la subdirectora a cargo, estoy enterada de toda su situación y les garantizo que en Astrongs no tendrán ningún problema-  
  
La mirada de la Sra. Cantaro, era segura y calmada...........inspiraba confianza  
  
Los señores Weasley supongo? Dirigiéndose a los nuevos chicos rubios idénticos  
  
-Si señora, mi nombre es Fred mis hermanos George, Ron y Ginny ah.....y el es Harry (desde cuando Fred tan atento?????)  
  
-Tengo todas las referencias pertinentes con respecto a su comportamiento caballeros, así por favor no me creen inconvenientes que las detenciones y castigos aquí en Astrongs son peor de servaras que en Hogwart- Esto lo dijo dirigiéndose a los gemelos (brava verdad?)  
  
-En unos minutos se llevara a cabo a la ceremonia de selección de casas, esta es muy sencilla, favor tengan especial cuidado al recordar sus apellidos, resultaria muy embarazoso si los llamo y no reaccionan adecuadamente-  
  
Los gemelos ante la mirada de la Sra. Cantaro se mantenían muy quietos, como analizando la situación.  
  
Con un movimiento de su varita, aparecieron los uniformes modificados de los muchachos, estos eran una tunita negra, una sudadera azul, y su respectivo sombrero.  
  
-Favor vistantese, aquí junto hay un baño para que se sientan mas a gusto, con respecto a las materias son prácticamente las mismas que Hogwarts, pero adicionalmente todos los estudiantes aquí en Astrongs reciben un curso de cocina muggle y defensa personal. Ustedes adicionalmente recibirán con el profesor Lupin una clase extra de defensa contra las artes oscuras-  
  
¡Vaya!!!!!!!!! Dijeron al unísono Fred y George.. Estas son especificaciones del profesor Dumblore, parece ser que ustedes no dejan de meterse en problemas y ante la nueva amenaza del Lord volvermort es mejor estar preparado.  
  
Profesora Cantaro, por lo que veo usted cree que Volvermort volvió?,  
  
Por supuesto Albus siempre ha sido de mi entera confianza, el me contó lo sucedido con Harry el año pasado, y este traslado suyo ha sido solo el comienzo de una serie de movimientos que estamos preparando, esta vez no le será tan fácil,.  
  
-Pero bueno por el momento eso es todo mañana recibirán sus horarios, observe que algunos de ustedes tienen lechuzas, no es así-  
  
-Si señora, Harry y yo tenemos- dijo Ron  
  
Les debo de aclarar que no pueden enviar a sus lechuzas a realizar viajes largos, el colegio se moviliza todos días, si su destino es muy lejano no podrán regresar ese día, y el colegio cambiaria de posición, el pequeño animalito debería tomar otro rumbo, al volver a cambiar nuevamente el colegio, estas se deberían volver a cambiar el rumbo terminan agotadas y desorientadas hemos perdido muchas de esa forma.  
  
-Señora pero ellas se aburren, no -Aclaro Harry  
  
Para eso tenemos las competencias,............. Competencias!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Son carreras de lechuzas se realizan cada semana los domingos, las mantiene alertas y contentas.-  
  
-Por el momento me retiro, favor vístanse, la cena esta por comenzar-  
  
Vaya Carreras, lastima no tenemos una lechuza, pero Harry sí!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry vas a competir......... seria genial............  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros, tengo que ver las reglas primero y ver si Hedwing quiere, también.  
  
Las chichas se dirigieron al baño a cambiarse y al cabo de unos minutos ya todos estaban arregladitos..................  
  
Damas, caballeros......... los llamo la subdirectora.......pasen........  
  
Al entrar en el comedor, la vista era asombrosa, los vitrales en las ventanas los saludaban y flotaban varios candelabros, en las mesas habían arreglos florales, y manteles.  
  
En una mesa de enfrente se encontraba vacía la subdirectora los guió hasta ella, y se sentaron con otros chicos la mayoría de primer grado,  
  
En la mesa del frente pudieron observar al profesor Lupin, sentado con varios profesores.  
  
-Creo que somos los únicos de traslado- susurro Harry..........  
  
Una mujer blanca de cabello castaño en un moño, con ojos miel, se levanto de la mesa del frente y dijo:  
  
-Bienvenidos, hoy comienza un año mas de clases, espero que todos hayan tenido unas gratas vacaciones, como todos los años esta noche recibiremos a nuestros alumnos de primer ingreso- volteo a ver la primera mesa y sonrió, el comedor se lleno de aplausos, y Fred y George se levantaron y hicieron una reverencia, los demás estaban mas rojo que un tomate, cuando terminaron los aplausos y los gemelos se volvieron a sentar.  
  
La directora continuo.... para estos simpáticos muchachos mi nombre es Francia Ayalés, directora, espero que en Astrongs encuentren mas de lo que dejaron atrás, digiriéndose a la subdirectora dijo -prosigamos con la ceremonia de selección-  
  
-Muy bien cuando sean nombrados acérquense a la fuente y miren su reflejo en el agua-, en ese momento apareció una pequeña fuente de piedra blanca en el centro del salón.  
  
Maria Hidalgo.................La chica se acerco y se asomo en la fuente en cuestión en un segundo de la fuente salieron varias chispas de color marrón, café, tierra.........como fuegos artificiales.......... y de la fuente se oyó........Corno......................  
  
-Lo había olvidado, cuantas casas hay aquí? Cómo serán?-, hasta ese momento los chicos entendieron que las casas eran diferentes a los mejor quedaban en casa diferentes..............eso los horrizo, -Hermione leíste algo?.........no las recuerdo bien...........!Diablos Hermione tu siempre recuerdas todo!!!!........pero no tuve tiempo suficiencia...........que vamos a hacer.............Tranquilos lo mas probable es que quedemos todos en la misma casa todos estamos en Griffindor no? Aclaro Ginny mas blanca que un papel.  
  
-Y si toman características diferentes para la escogencia?-  
  
Seguían llamando a los diferentes alumnos de primer año, y cada uno se dirigía a su respectiva mesa...............  
  
Ana Gallegos............ Michael Abraham..........Margarita Morales............  
  
Sandi Otarola, este era el ultimo de primer grado, seguían ellos..................... 


	5. La primera noche

Ojos Color Esmeralda  
Recuerden lo de las costumbres, paciencia, y intentare ser un poco más espontánea a ver si me sale lo graciosa, les advierto que me va a costar pero lo intentaré y eso es lo que cuenta.  
  
Contestaciones:  
  
Marsh y Cindy Mindy: Gracias..........por ser mis amigas y aunque no les guste Harry Potter ni lo hayan leído, ni visto las películas, realmente son mis amigas y han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia, dudo mucho que la hayan entendido, pero se nota que son mis amigas...... ah una felicitación a Marcela por empujarme y darme algunas ideas.... el crédito también es de ella.  
  
Naiko y Abril: Gracias por leerme..... ustedes si conocen y espero no decepcionarlas mucho......  
  
Sakura Potter: Es que me pase de casa y e estado un poco enredada pero te prometo ser un poco más rápida.  
  
Noel y Val: Gracias por sus comentarios para una novata como yo son muy alentadores.  
  
Capitulo No 4  
  
La Primera Noche  
  
La primera en ser llamaba fue Ginny, (por ser la de menor grado), Hay no..........yo sabia debí seguir leyendo- tranquila Hermione repitió Ron no es tu culpa además todo saldrá bien, en ese momento el chico sonrió y como por arte de magia toda preocupación de Hermione desapareció.  
  
Ginny se aproximo a la fuente y se asomo en ella, parecía un espejo, pero lo que vi la dejo asombrada, en esta se vio reflejada muy diferente, con un vestido exquisito, su cabello radiante y una sonrisa encantadora, (ella estaba seria).............. Una voz retumbo muy fuerte y unas chispas rojas y lilas salieron "Centaury".  
  
Harry Evans,..... Harry se levanto y camino, al asomarse su figura aparecía volando en una escoba, feliz con ropajes de príncipe y con una corona...... la voz dijo "Centuary"  
  
Ronald Wesnnoy.... Ron parecía no entender hasta Hermione le dio un codazo, camino despacio repitiendo en su mente "Centaury" "Centaury", cuando se acercó vio un Ron vestido diferente pero nada extraordinario........era una ropa bonita, pero normal, la fuente centelleo por instantes unos rayos plateados y azules salieron y la voz dijo..........."Escorpions".....................Todos en la mesa palidecieron Ron había quedado en otra casa, como era eso posible? A Hermione se puso como un papel y le temblaban las rodillas................ Ron volvió a su asiento con cara de asustado y de estar a punto de llorar...........  
  
Hermione Grofor..... la chica se levanto camino como un zombi a la fuente temblando como un papel inmediatamente la fuente grito "Centaury" NO, NO ella había quedado en la misma casa de Harry y Ginny pero lejos de Ron...................  
  
Los siguientes fueron los gemelos Fred fue llamado primero y en segundos la voz dijo "Centaury" lo mismo paso con George. Volvieron a su mesa y la subdirectora se les acerco y les señalo sus respectivas mesas, Ron parecía todavía no entender, se dirigió a su mesa y unos muchachos le dieron espacio lo palmearon calurosamente, pero él solo observaba como Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Fred y George se sentaba juntos............por que me pasa esto? No lo entendía, miro a la mesa de profesores y observo a Lupin quien le dirigió una sonría de aliento (no ayudo mucho), Hermione también se sentía fatal............... pero Ginny estaba un poco mas calmada y la tomaba de la mano. Harry no podía ver a su amigo.............................. Tranquilos chicos, de seguro podremos verlo muy seguido.............. repetía Fred.................. si lo veremos todos los días no se preocupen? Dijo George.  
  
Sus compañeros de mesa se observaban muy agradables incluso los de Ron, pero esto a los chicos los estaba volviendo locos................Hermione decidió hablar con la Sra. Ayalés o con la subdirectora en cuento tuviera tiempo.. La comida apareció en las mesas, suculenta pero había muchos platillos los cuales no conocían.......... aun así todos los chicos casi no comieron.  
  
Terminado el banquete una muchacha se les acercó. -Hola mi nombre es Abril Montreal, seré su guía por favor acompáñenme-, los chicos asintieron pero no se movieron todos miraban a Ron, a este también se le había acercado un muchacho como guía y lo intentaba jalar pero Ron tampoco se movía solo miraba a sus amigos con ojos suplicantes................ entendiendo la situación Abril se aproximo al otro chico le comento algo al oído y juntaron a todos para hablarles -les aseguro que su amigo estará perfectamente bien en la casa Scorpions, mi amigo Joseph Bruno, será su guía, vamos primero pasaremos por las habitaciones de él para que estén tranquilos (que chica tan considerada, verdad?) y luego nos iremos a nuestras habitaciones les parece?-  
  
Con una cara un poco mas tranquila los chicos avanzaron Harry rodeo a Ron con su brazo y Hermione le tomo el brazo.  
  
Caminaron tratando de recordar los pasillos, especialmente para visitar a Ron en la noche, Harry le susurro a Ron,- te daré la capa después para que puedas escabullirte-y le guiño un ojo, esto hizo que Ron sonriera un poco.  
  
Debajo de un tapete con unas increíbles formas de estrellas y agua Joseph, pronuncio algo como un murmullo y una puerta apareció detrás,- Vamos entren, nadie los va a morder-. Todos entraron y encontraron una sala pequeña acogedora con sillones solamente dos escaleras que subían, todo les apareció agradable-yo compartiré cuarto contigo, esta subiendo por las escaleras de la izquierda, no los puedo a llevar a todos ahí espero que entiendan, pero los chicos talvez otro día puedan subir- el muchacho realmente parecía agradable les inspiraba confianza, eso tranquilo a los muchachos pero aun así parecía que no iba a mover un músculo especialmente los gemelos que curioseaban como asegurándose que Ron estaría bien (o para hacer una diablura?).  
  
Bueno tenemos el mismo problema que en el comedor, no Joseph? Si pero creo saber como arreglarlo ya vuelvo- el muchacho subió corriendo las escaleras y al cabo de unos minutos regreso son unos intercomunicadores amarillos, -y eso en que nos va ayudar?- dijo Abril. -Es muy simple recuerdas el hechizo de utilización dentro del colegio,-- por supuesto- ayúdame, Abril y Joseph hechizaron los aparatos. -Que bien, podemos usarlos -exclamo Hermione , que son? Dijo Ron , son aparatos muggles que sirven para comunicarse? Ahhhhhhhhhhh yyyyyyyyyyyyyy?????????? Bueno que tu te dejas uno y tus amigos otro, y se pueden comunicar en cualquier momento, Excelente............... Harry inmediatamente tomo uno, este nos lo llevamos nosotros y este otro te lo dejas tu.......... Bueno y como funciona, muy simple apretáis este botón de aquí y sueltas y oyes a Harry........... Los chicos estaban probando y jugando con los aparatos al ratito ya sabían exactamente como funcionaban.  
  
Abril se reía al verlos -sabes Joseph, eres un sol, gracias- De nada, sabes que soy un sentimental-  
  
Bueno ahora si, nos podemos ir a nuestra sala?  
  
- Si- dijo Ron, -bueno nos vemos mañana y nos hablamos mas tarde-, -esta bien- dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,- esta bien, hasta mañana- saludo Ron con la mano, ya mucho mas tranquilo y con el Radio en la mano como si fuera un gran tesoro.  
  
Los chicos siguieron a la chica -Abril eres prefecta- dijo Hermione -Que?- Si, ya sabes una sapa? Con buenas notas, con mas cosas que hacer de la cuenta- dijo Fred. Ah............... eso pues aquí no se maneja así, soy la encargada de varias cosas de la casa pero es mas bien, un cargo que designan todos los miembros, por votación, no me quejo de mis notas son buenas, sino mi madre me mata, pero si creo que mas bien soy una sapita..........dijo guiñándole un ojo a Fred, este se puso un poco sonrosado y una risa burlona se apodero de George.  
  
Bueno y las casas puedes contarnos algo? Dijo Ginny --Claro que quieres saber, veo que te llevas bien con la casa de Scorpio, Joseph se ve agradable-  
  
Acabas de dar en el clavo, señorita me llevo bien con Joseph, no con la casa- -Y eso- dijo Harry un poco preocupado por Ron.  
  
Bueno que les diré, Joseph es un sol. Es una suerte que su amigo ............Ron, verdad? Lo tenga de compañero de cuarto, pero como en todas las casas hay algunos chicos que no son............ de mi total agrado.......... Scorpions es una casa un poco...................complicada la mayoría son ambiciosos pero entre leales con sus amigos-  
  
-¿Ambiciosos?- los gemelos y Harry inmediatamente les vinieron a la mente Slytherin y estaban a punto de devolverse  
  
-Tranquilos, tranquilos usen el radio a su amigo no le va a pasar nada-, así Harry apretó el botón -Ron, Ron estas bien?- ¡Harry suelta el botón¡ dijo Hermione -Si ya voy- Por el radio se oye -si estoy, estoy en mi habitación, la vista es muy buena veo a los jardines-  
  
Todos suspiraron aliviados por suerte ya habían llegado a una estatua con forma de un centauro con un arco y flecha, que se movió y los amenazo y estos quien son, Abril?, Mitos tranquilos son los nuevos chicos de traslado ella es Ginny, Harry, Hermione y ....................... Fred y ................. George- dijo este ultimo.  
  
Bueno dijo el Centauro bajando el arco pasen y se abrió la puerta detrás de el,- y la contraseña?-- No Mitos se encarga de dejarnos pasar, el recuerda a todos- , aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -A Neville esto le hubiera gustado esto.............-dijo Hermione  
  
La sala era bastante acogedora, pero no había escaleras sino un corredor al lado derecho mujeres y al izquierdo hombres... dijo Abril, al entrar unos chicos se acercaron a saludar.  
  
Hola Bienvenidos, mi nombre el Naiko curso quinto, ella es Britanny de cuarto.  
  
-Yo compartiré habitación contigo refiriéndose a Ginny.- dijo Britanny  
  
Hola!, dijo un chico alto, cabello castaño un poco largo , de ojos violeta profundo, mi nombre es Daniel ustedes estarán en mi habitación, síganme- dijo refiriéndose a los gemelos.  
  
Ese chico era realmente guapo con una mirada, y un porte, Ginny y Hermione inmediatamente lo notaron.  
  
-Este es el nuevo, vaya, vaya- dijo un chico alto fornido, con cara angelical, cabello negro, ojos marrones, dirigiéndose a Harry, a mi me toca compartir habitación contigo- sígueme-  
  
Harry lo siguió y entro en una habitación bastante grande, tenían baño y escritorios, sus cosas ya estaban ahí, --mi cama es la de la izquierda- te aseguro que no me hace gracia tener que compartir contigo la habitación, por cuatro años la he tenido para mi solo-  
  
A Harry el comentario no le hizo nada de gracia. -Podrías por lo menos decirme como te llamas.- -Armand- fue la ultima palabra del muchacho antes de comenzar a leer un libro.  
  
Harry se sentó y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, en ese momento escucho a Ron -Harry, Harry como estas- -Bien, bien, y tu-, pues aquí, ya te extraño- yo también, el ambiente esta un poco tenso aquí- dijo mirando a Armand,  
  
-No puede ser no solo comparto habitación contigo ahora también con tu amigo por ese aparato-  
  
-Oye no tengo la culpa de ser de tu agrado, ahora que mejor cálmate, esta bien-  
  
Todo esto Ron lo había escuchado por el Radio, -voy para allá- fue lo que dijo  
  
-No Ron no vengas no es necesario, aquí las cosas están bien - esto era una mentira, pero Harry no quería que involucrar a Ron en un problema la primera noche en el colegio, aunque Armand y el no habían bajado sus miradas, y si las miradas mataran. -Estas seguro- si estoy seguro Harry corrió la cortina.  
  
En otro lado del castillo.  
  
Remus llego a su habitación con una bandeja de comida que había pedido a la elfa con el pretexto que a media noche siempre le daba hambre.  
  
Ahí encontró a Sirius todavía en forma canina, el perro lo volvió a ver con una mirada............  
  
Te traje comida...............volviéndose humano Sirius se incorporo y comenzó a comer sentado en el escritorio.  
  
Remus se sentó en la cama, mirándolo y sabiendo que iba a ser bien difícil ponerlo de buenas, era mejor cuando Sirius gritaba, pero verlo así serio, significaba que por lo menos varios días le iba a durar.  
  
Sirius termino de comer, y se dirigió al baño sin emitir una sola palabra. El sonido de la regadera era lo único que lograba escuchar.  
  
"Tengo que pensar algo, no puedo verlo mas tiempo así"  
  
Al salir del baño, con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura Remus se quedo sin aliento (quien no?), -donde esta tu maleta, mi ropa esta ahí.....-  
  
-Supongo que en el armario, déjame ayudarte-, -No yo puedo solo-  
  
Sirius metió toda la maleta al baño, y al rato salió con un pantalón caqui, y una playera todavía con el pelo mojado y se acostó (ollitas para las babas) en el sofá mas grande.  
  
Lo siento, Sirius, el aeropuerto muggle es impresionante, además los chicos.........  
  
Ya lo se Remus, no necesitas excusarte.........nada no me hables, esta claro¡  
  
Remus en la cama, suspiro -por Merlín Sirius, no sigas enfadado, no han sido suficientes todos estos años, en un principio creerte culpable.........sentirme.......... tan solo....... James, Lily y Peter supuestamente muertos y tu en prisión..........después saber la verdad y no conocer tu paradero, no saber si comiste, si dormiste, si estas vivo o muerto............vivir en esta angustia constante es demasiado........y ahora que por fin tenemos un tiempo en el cual recuperar parte del tiempo perdido.......... te enojas ...........ESTA BIEN, SE QUE TE OLVIDE PERO ENTIÉNDEME NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO-...........  
  
Remus se volvió contra la pared, sus lagrimas salían sin el quererlo..........  
  
Sirius se acomodo detrás de el y lo abrazo por la cintura, -Para mi tampoco es fácil, mis primeros recuerdos felices, los que viví contigo, y fueron los primeros que los dementores me quitaron, todos esos días, en muchos años no los recordé, lo único que me quedaba era el temor de perderte aunque no sabia exactamente porque y el recuerdo de la gran pelea que tuvimos-  
  
Remus le tomo la mano y se voltio. -No recuerdas nada, antes de ese día¡  
  
No, ahora si, poco a poco en este tiempo he recuperado parte, todavía tengo lagunas de cosas, pero la mayoría las recuerdo  
  
Sirius le comenzó acariciarle la mejilla y le beso la frente, -Ahora recuerdo por que Te Amo, pero la discusión no se me quita de la mente, es lo que tengo mas vivo-  
  
Ya nada es igual, éramos unos tontos, han pasado tantas cosas, ...............yo haré que tengas mas recuerdos felices y comenzaremos ahora........  
  
Remus lo beso...................  
  
Esa noche la reconciliación fue dulce, tierna y apasionada.......... 


	6. Desayuno, clases y Travesuras

Ojos Color Esmeralda  
  
Bueno lo de espontánea como que no me esta saliendo, que se le va a hacer? pero lo estoy intentando y eso es lo que cuenta.  
  
Recuerden que van a leer un poquito de literatura Slash muy leve, así que nada de reclamos.......  
  
Capitulo No 5  
  
¡Desayuno, clases y travesuras!  
  
La mayoría de los chicos durmieron relativamente bien esa noche........... exceptuando por Harry que no le gusto para nada compartir el cuarto con ese tipejo y no con Ron (aunque reconozco que el tipejo esta como quiere).  
  
Cuando Harry se levanto se encontró solo en su habitación se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y alcanzo a Ginny y Hermione en la sala.  
  
Buenos Días, Donde están los gemelos?  
  
Buenos días Harry, a los gemelos no los hemos visto, por cierto que estaban muy sospechosos ayer no les pareció? Dijo Hermione  
  
En ese momento aparecieron los mencionados por la entrada muertos de risa,  
  
Oigan ustedes ya comenzaron, no lo puedo creer es el primer día de clases.........  
  
Tranquila hermanita solamente estábamos dando un paseo, el lugar lo tenemos que conocer perfectamente y aquí no tenemos un mapa, no Harry? Guiño un ojo George.  
  
Harry solo sonrió, y encogió los hombros.  
  
Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar Ron debe estar solo - replico Hermione-  
  
En el camino Harry se acerco a Hermione y le pregunto en voz baja -Her, por que crees que Ron quedo en otra casa?,  
  
No lo sé Harry, recuerdas lo que explico Abril ayer?  
  
Si, bueno mas o menos iba muy emocionado con el radio- contestó Harry  
  
Por lo que le entendí, la casa Scorpion se parece mucho a la de Slyterh¡  
  
Pero Ron no es así- replico Harry  
  
Lo sé, talvez toman en cuenta otras características de las personas. -Hermione-  
  
-Será mejor que no comentemos nada con Ron, pero voy a vigilarlo de cerca -dijo Harry preocupado por Ron  
  
-Vamos a vigilarlo de cerca Quimosavi-, - guiño un ojo Hermione a lo que Harry sonrió.  
  
Al entrar al comedor vieron a un rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, -Ven siéntate con nosotros-acoto Harry  
  
Ron se sentó entre ellos, y los platillos comenzaron a aparecer,  
  
-Por Merlín que es esta comida?-, dijo Fred  
  
-Aquí hay platillos de muchos lugares- observo Hermione  
  
-Supongo que lo hacen de esta forma para complacerlos a todos, no?- Dijo Ginny  
  
Bueno voy a probar a algunos, - dijo Ron -Esto parece cereal con unas cositas negras............  
  
es arroz, dijo Hermione  
  
arroz? (Ron)  
  
Si arroz con un tipo de frijoles, - dijo Hermione  
  
Parece que estuvieran viendo un veneno¡ dijo una chica trigueña de cabello largo negro, ojos grandes Coman les va a gustar.........¡, - sonrió picaramente observando a los chicos,- cosa que Hermione ni a Ginny les hizo nada de gracia.  
  
Pasándose de lado Fred se sentó junto a la chica............  
  
Se puede saber bella dama cual es su nombre..?  
  
Cindy... dijo la chica comiendo.... -mi nombre es Fred, el feo de ahí George,-  
  
¿?.......pero si son gemelos............ -cuestiono la cuestiono la chica-  
  
Si, pero el feo es él, yo soy él encantador, adorable, tierno, especial y un amante increíble. (esto Fred lo dijo seguido y sin respirar)  
  
George lo único que hizo fue reír y encoger los hombros.....  
  
-Creo que también eres él más humilde- dijo Cindy  
  
............eeeeeeee..........bueno eso también....dijo Fred riéndose.  
  
Podrías decirme que esto?, es arroz con frijoles y huevo.... come  
  
Fred comió un poco, y otro poco mastico y otro poco y otro poco, masticando...  
  
Y bien.......? - pregunto la chica  
  
esqueleestoytomandoelgusto.......dijo Fred con cara de pícaro.......  
  
Sabe bien sí.....  
  
En que año vas- pregunto George  
  
....sexto....  
  
ah...................nosotros también  
  
Ya llegan los horarios- apareció Abril repartiendo los horarios de la casa....  
  
Toma Cindy, este es él nuestro y estos son los suyos-dirigiéndose a los muchachos  
  
Todos tomaron sus horarios vaya parece que la mayoría de las clases nos tocan con Scorpions.  
  
Eso se acostumbra aquí juntan dos casas casi todo el año, a nosotros nos toca con Acqua- dijo Cindy  
  
Y esa casa como es?, dijo Harry  
  
Pues que les dire son un poco aburridos, pero muy inteligentes, dijo Abril  
  
Eso suena a Raveclaw, - aclaro Ron  
  
Bueno como sea apúrense no querrán llegar tarde a su primera clase?, vamos Abril.... dijo Cindy  
  
No puedo, debo llevarlos a ellos a sus clases? Agrego la chica  
  
Aaaaaaaaaa bueno te acompaño¡ - replico Cindy  
  
Y a nosotros quien nos lleva? - Dijo Fred poniendo cara angelical  
  
Bueno yo los llevo a ellos y luego nos alcanzas- dijo Cindy  
  
Abril espero......... llevaron primero a Ginny y luego a los demás.  
  
A Hermione, Ron y Harry les toco por suerte, Defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
Harry se acerco al escrito de Lupin...  
  
Buenos días profesor como se encuentra?  
  
Muy bien gracias, (atinando lo que quería preguntar Harry Lupin prosiguió)  
  
Padfoot también amaneció bastante bien (supongo no?)  
  
En este momento se encuentra recorriendo el castillo, para ver si podemos confeccionar otro mapa (esto lo dijo en voz baja guiñándole un ojo)  
  
"Que bien eso seria de gran ayuda" pensó Harry  
  
Bueno ve a sentarte, necesito comenzar la clase, - Remus comenzó su clase, de una manera un tanto sorprendente............  
  
Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, soy un licántropo  
  
Los muchachos abrieron los ojos como platos, nunca imaginaron que Lupin hablara de su "enfermedad" tan abiertamente.  
  
Pero los demás alumnos incluyendo Naiko que se había sentado junto a Hermione estaban de lo más tranquilos, tanto que en voz baja Hermione le pregunto.  
  
¿No les molesta?  
  
Que?  
  
Los hombres Lobo?  
  
Ahhh........ No para nada, aquí en el colegio hay tres alumnos Licántropos, una de las primeras pociones que aprendemos hacer es la poción mata Lobos, aunque es bien difícil, en las mazmorras hay celdas especiales para las noches de luna llena, pero es el primer profesor que tenemos así.- concluyo la joven sin tomar importancia a la pregunta de Hermione  
  
"Vaya esta escuela me esta gustando bastante 1- Los elfos no son esclavos 2- Aceptan a los Licantropos, que pensaria Snape? 3- Y por lo que pude ver en la cena la maoyoria de los profesores son agradable,s sacudió su cabeza para poner atención en la clase ya averiguaría mas sobre su nueva escuela mas tarde, definitivamente"  
  
La clase continuo muy tranquila, con alguno que otro comentario de los demás estudiantes con respecto a la Licantropía de Remus, pero claro nada ofensivo mas bien curiosidad por los efectos que causa en el profesor ya en forma adulta.  
  
La siguiente clase era Estudios Muggles que para desgracia de Ron nunca la había recibido, el profesor Federico Rossy, era un hombre alto, muy muy gordo, con piel tostada por el sol.  
  
El primer tema del año era las computadoras, con sus distintos programas en esto se llevaría todo el año, pero el atinado profesor quiso evaluar a sus estudiantes de traslado, haciéndoles un pequeño test, aparte de los demás, claro donde se menciono test a Ron casi le da un infarto, pero no dijo nada, el examen era como de dos pergaminos y preguntaba cosas como :  
  
¿Señale los medios de transporte muggle más utilizados? ¿Mencione los medios de comunicación muggle mas utilizados? ¿Detalle la división educativa utilizada en la sociedad muggle? ¿De ejemplos de los juguetes mas utilizados por los niños y niñas muggles ? ¿Indique los sistemas de cocción de alimentos que utilizan los muggles? Etc, etc.  
  
A los demás alumnos y el profesor se trasladaron de aula, a un improvisado laboratorio de computo el cual había preparado anteriormente.  
  
A los muchachos los dejo en el aula haciendo su examen tranquilamente.  
  
Ahora si la hice, - dijo Ron - Eyyyy Hermione ayúdame, con algunas de estas preguntas  
  
Estas loco?, ni loca eso es como copiar o hacer trampa......- contesto Hermione un tanto reprobando la actitud de su amigo-  
  
Oye no seas así, Harry ayúdame tu entonces.....  
  
En eso sonó una voz atronadora en toda la habitación  
  
Dama, Caballeros favor cada uno limítense a su examen  
  
Sin mas que decir cada uno realizo su examen lo mejor que pudo.  
  
Por supuesto Harry y Hermione no tuvieron mucho problema y Ron se limito a contestar lo poco que sabia e inventar otro poco.  
  
A la hora el profesor retiro sus exámenes y los acompaño al Laboratorio, y los coloco a cada uno en su propia computadora.  
  
Algunos de ustedes tiene noción de la utilización de estos aparatos? - Pregunto el profesor.  
  
(Adivinen) Hermione levanto la mano-  
  
Bueno señor Evans favor reúnase con su compañera y usted señor Wesnnoy favor siéntese con la Señorita Jehona Aliu, de su propia casa- concluyo el profesor separando al trío-  
  
Ron se dirigió donde Jehona, que era una chica muy delgada de cabello corto castaño y ojos marrones.  
  
¿Conoces algo de estos aparatos? - Dijo la chica muy seria,  
  
No, no conozco nada- afirmo Ron.  
  
Bueno entonces voy a dejar de lado la practica que estábamos haciendo, y te explico, mira este es el CPU, monitor, teclado, mouse, la computadora se enciende aquí y aquí......... - todo esto lo dijo la chica muy rápido a lo cual Ron le tomo las manos deteniendo su la explicación del uso de dicho aparato-  
  
Oye ve mas despacio, termino por decirle Ron  
  
Esto no le gusto para nada a Jehona que lo empujo y le dijo de una manera amenazante -No me toques, nunca me toques¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Esta bien - replico Ron soltándole las manos - . "que delicada" pensó Ron  
  
La clase continuo, y a la hora del almuerzo Ron ya no podía mas, lo cual fue bastante notorio por la cara que tenia para sus dos amigos.  
  
-Ron tranquilo si quieres vamos a estudiar después- le sugerio Hermione  
  
Si Ron tranquilo, vas a ver que en dos momentos estas ubicado. -Acoto Harry  
  
Si sigo así, voy reventar, - Hermione abrió la boca pero por la cara de Harry mejor la cerro.  
  
Joseph llego a la mesa y con mucho disimulo se acerco a Ron y le dijo-Ron, -Mira yo se que estas con tus amigos pero, mira este..........no puedes seguir sentándote en esta mesa no es la de tu casa. Vamos yo me siento contigo- concluyo Joseph con una tímida sonrisa para infundir confianza al su nuevo compañero (no es de comérselo?)  
  
Ahora si que Ron no pudo mas, se levanto de la mesa y salió del comedor....  
  
O lo siento...........yo no quería........... - decía Joseph  
  
Tranquilo no es tu culpa, el no ha tenido un día muy bueno-exclamo Harry  
  
Es mejor que lo dejemos solo Harry- dijo Hermione  
  
Bueno yo me voy a mi mesa- si lo ven díganle que no era mi intención molestarlo-  
  
Tranquilo Joseph, Ron no esta enfadado contigo- aclaro Hermione - iré a buscarlo  
  
Hermione no tardo en encontrar a Ron sentado en una banca en uno de los corredores viendo hacia el jardín-  
  
Ron, no te pongas, así - Hermione lo miro con ojos de preocupación y le toco el hombro  
  
Hermione ni me hables......... en que momento, nos pasaron de colegio?, mis padres me va a matar, además me siento muy mal, como es que quede en otra casa, Mione no entiendo, todo esto es por culpara de Ha.........¡ esta frase no la termino.........  
  
Cómo crees que se siente Harry entonces,.......... como crees que se sintió el año pasado donde lo acusaste injustamente, donde no le creíste?............., Ron sabiendo todo lo que sabes, con respecto a Volvermort, como te pones a pensar solo en ti mismo?, es muy injusto, nada mas por que tienes que estudiar un poco mas, y porque no nos vamos a sentar juntos a comer, eso no quiere decir que dejemos de ser tus amigos, además ese chico Joseph, se ve muy simpático, deberías haberlo visto cuando te levantes sin decirle nada, el esta intentado de ayudarte y eres un ingrato, además que no eres el único que tiene que adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancia en las que estamos -  
  
Hermione estaba furiosa como Ron podía ser tan desconsiderado?,  
  
Ron no le dijo nada, solo la miro y le dijo -sabes que te muy linda enojada-  
  
Todo el enojo a Hermione se le quito al instante, para tomar un tinte rosa en sus mejillas....  
  
Ron digas eso......  
  
Es verdad, y la mayoría de las veces me haces entrar en razón, vamos al comedor todavía tenemos tiempo de terminar de comer,  
  
Hermione volvieron al comedor y Ron se sentó junto a Joseph y le sonrió.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta y también sonrió aliviado.  
  
Ya se encuentra mejor- Repuso Hermione.  
  
En ese momento al comedor entraron varios alumnos de distintas casa con el cabello de varios colores azul, rosa, verde, verde con pintas fosforescentes amarillas.....................incluyendo Ginny  
  
Todo el comedor comenzó a reír......... en ese instante llegaron los gemelos con carita angelical y riendo entre dientes.........  
  
Ustedes lo han hecho. - Replico Ginny  
  
Nosotros nada hermanita, como crees? Dijo Fred Además como nos culpas? Es el primer día de clases................ -dijoGeorge  
  
Si me doy cuenta que fueron ustedes, no tardo en comunicarme con mama y lo van a pagar..............  
  
Contestaciones:  
  
A mis amigas incondicionales Gracias Naiko, Abril, Cindy y Marsh 


End file.
